


A Moo and a Moshpit

by turps



Series: Nowhereville [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set in the Nowhereville universe.</p><p>In which it's Spencer's birthday and he's feeling alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moo and a Moshpit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



> Written for Sperrywink for her birthday.
> 
> With thanks to Saba1789 for checking it over <3

Spencer doesn’t expect a fuss on his birthday.

For one thing, the people who know are hours away, and for another, while grand gestures are great, they’ve also left him living on savings as he looks for a job, which in turn stops him travelling home.

Really, apart from the birthday cards on his shelf and the calls from his parents and sisters, today isn’t that special. Which is fine, it’s not like Spencer wants any more. Except, in the way, deep down, he does.

He misses parties and cakes covered in candles, his mom singing ‘happy birthday’ as she wakes him with coffee and presents, And it’s not like Spencer doesn’t know things change when you grow up. It’s just, it’s his birthday, he can mope if he wants to.

Not that he gets to mope for too long. Sleeping pants on and still wearing a t-shirt from the previous day, Spencer curls up on his couch, laptop set to one side as he ignores the job listings in favour of talking to Brendon, who’s apparently volunteered Spencer to help at ‘Note Wordys’

“It’ll only be for a few hours,” Brendon says, and in the background Spencer can hear the sizzle of something hitting the grill. “That lot of books Ryan bought were delivered today. Five boxes worth, they’re everywhere.”

“And Ryan can’t sort them himself?” Spencer asks despite already knowing the answer. Because of course Ryan can sort them himself, it’s just, if he does it’ll be a month long job, one where as many books get flicked through and read as shelved. “Fine. I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Half an hour,” Brendan says instantly, and then adds, “I want to see you first, I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I saw you yesterday morning,” Spencer points out, and cringes all over again as he remembers Mrs Iero seeing him in boxer briefs only when Spencer tried to creep to the bathroom first thing in the morning. “And I offered to come over last night.”

“It’s dead on a Wednesday night,” Brendon says, and sighs, long and tragic. “Gerard made me clean out the frier. It was gross. I saw stuff in that oil no mere mortal should see.”

“Reminder to self, don’t eat the fries at the diner,” Spencer says, and smiles when Brendon laughs, but distant, as if he’s put down his phone, leaving Spencer listening to footsteps and the hiss of food on the grill.

“Two moos ready!” Brendon yells, and then, clearer. “Sorry, I had two moos smoking and ready to go.”

“You burnt them again?” Spencer asks, his grin widening at Brendon’s spluttered outrage.

“I burnt them once, and that was your fault. Sitting there all hot and distracting.”

“I was helping Gerard with his taxes,” Spencer says, and remembers back to that day, when it took hours before the diner stopped smelling of smoke. “You incinerated those things.”

“As I said, your fault,” Brendon says, dignity pulls close as he keeps talking before Spencer can get a chance to reply. “So, twenty-five minutes, I’ll meet you outside of Greasers.”

“I’ll be there,” Spencer says, and starts to push himself up. “But tell Ryan he owes me a burger for helping, and that next time he has to ask me himself.”

“I will,” Brendon says, and while he can’t see him, Spencer knows that Brendon is smiling. “See you soon.”

“Twenty five minutes,” Spencer says, ending the call.

~*~*~*~

“Spencer!”

As soon as Spencer pulls to a stop, he sees Brendon. For some reason he’s wearing Andy’s hessian sack apron, the frayed edges blowing in the breeze as he runs and attacks Spencer with a hug as soon as he steps outside of the car.

Thrown off-balance, Spencer falls back, laughing as Brendon grabs hold and clings, his cheeks against Spencer’s. “You missed me that much?”

“I always miss you,” Brendon says, sounding serious as he moves his head for a kiss. Not that it’s a kiss that lasts long. This isn’t the time and especially the place, Spencer sure that half of the town still hates him. “Come into the diner. I’ve made you a burger.”

“If I get grease on Ryan’s books I’m going to blame you,” Spencer says, his stomach growling as they start the short walk to the diner. “I hope it’s a moo.”

“With extra bacon and cheese,” Brendon says, increasing his pace so he reaches the door to the diner first. “If you play your cards right I might spring for a mosh pit shake, too.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” And really, helping Ryan with his books is worth both a burger and a shake. Hell, it’s worth a week's worth of both. “In fact, I think.....”

Spencer stops talking, any words forgotten as he follows Brendon inside, and is immediately hit by a wave of sound as countless people yell as one, "Happy birthday!"

Shocked, Spencer looks around, taking in the happy birthday banners that are hung on the walls, his shock increasing as he sees the blackboard, the troll of the previous week replaced by an image of Spencer, his arms in the air as he faces down a bulldozer complete with a gaping mouth and blood-tipped fangs.

“I don’t...what?” Spencer keeps staring, dazed as he turns and sees Mikey behind the counter, giving Spencer a grin and a thumbs up. Pete and Patrick sitting opposite Mikey on the bar stools, their knees together, Patrick giving Pete a fond look as he jumps to his feet and yells, “Surprise!”

“Happy birthday, Suit,” Lindsey says, smiling as she unexpectedly kisses Spencer’s cheek, before stepping aside so Gerard can deliver his own hug.

From all around Greasers the greeting is repeated, Ray taking photos as Frank exaggeratedly removes a white tablecloth with a snap of his hands, revealing a table covered in platters of burgers, cakes and two lasagnas in dishes Spencer last saw in Mrs Iero’s kitchen.

It’s a chaotic scene, one filled with people and noise, Spencer blinking hard as he’s hugged tight and often, trying to understand how this happened when nobody knew that today was his birthday.

“Happy birthday,” Brendon says, appearing next to Spencer. Grinning, Brendon’s barely able to stand still as he kisses Spencer once on the lips before turning them both so they’re facing the kitchen -- and suddenly, Spencer knows exactly how this party has happened.

Bottom lip nipped by his teeth, Ryan gingerly walks forward, his hair dangerously close to the flames of the candles that are on the birthday cake he’s holding in both hands. The giant birthday cake that’s obviously home made, something shown by the messy frosting, misshapen mutant turtle on the side and the plastic dinosaurs that lurk in the candles.

“We made it,” Brendon says, reaching for Spencer’s hand and holding on tight as Ryan slowly walks forward. “Me and Ryan. He said you’d know what the turtle means.”

“I do,” Spencer says, chest tight as Ryan looks at him over the candles and smiles. “It means friendship.”

Brendon doesn’t reply, just squeezes Spencer’s hand, pulling him forward. “You need to blow out your candles and wish.”

Spencer looks around Greasers, at his oldest friend and those that are brand new. It’s why Spencer says softly, “There’s no need,” before he puffs out his cheeks and blows.


End file.
